Multi-contact pushbutton switches have been known heretofore. However, such switches have had a rather large size with respect to the number of contacts and capability. Moreover, such prior switches have had the disadvantages of being rather complex in both structure and method of assembly and thus costly to manufacture. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.